Earth's Children
by Kuroi Mercenary
Summary: They had been born from the same rock, but fate had the humorous way of saying "Screw this" and separated the two heretics. Now they meet again, except as enemies, but are they really? [ST9, Yaoi, Incest, AU, rating may change, and possible OOC]
1. One-Shot

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, if I did, then...Well, I can't imagine. Saiyuki belongs to Minekura Kazuya.  
******Summary:** They had been born from the same rock, but fate had the humorous way of saying "Screw this" and separated the two heretics. Now they meet again, except as enemies, but are they really?  
**Warning:** Yaoi/Shounen-Ai, AU, Language, Possible OOC  
**Pairing:**  
Seiten Taisei x Goku

**A/N: **The said prequel of "Things You Never Knew" and "His Freedom" (At this point, I'm still thinking of a title). As said before in either sequels, this is an AU, and as you all know an imagination of a fan-girl. Again, this is before Saiyuki Gaiden of Goku life 500 years ago. This fanfiction dates back a little more way back then, where both Seiten Taisei and Son Goku are different people in their own different bodies, and the history is a bit different. Also, I'm planning this out as a multi-chapter and hopefully not too long (Or time-consuming).  
*******Added, I will publish a New Story that contains the two one-shots "Things You Never Knew" (as the first chapter) and "His Freedom" (At a certain point will be out, maybe a chapter or two later than the first). ******

**Tips:  
**Monkey-Present Time, possibly various POV  
_"Monkey"_ - Past  
**Monkey**_**/**Monkey**/Monkey**_- Emphasis on some things, can be bold or italic, or both.

* * *

**One-Shot**

Both staffs clashed against each other with a loud clang.

Butting heads with so much power to the point it shook the ground beneath them.

Blood lingered in the air, the scent mix with sweat and dust were intoxicating.

Two heretics, both brunettes with very striking appearances that one would swear that they were both mirroring each other.

However, in this battle, they both took this fight with different feelings. The one adorned in black armor lace with gold, his round golden eyes full of determination conflicted with other emotions. It was naivete; the ideals he had were in war with his duty as a War Prince. He never wanted this, but his opponent would differ greatly. The other was a total opposite, his armor white with dark crimson, long brown mane, and his golden eyes matched the other except they were more sharp and slit-like, almost like a cat. His expression was absolutely feral, enjoying the rush of battle, and to fight with the intent of kill.

Unlike his mirror facing him with so much conflict, it was disgusting of his naive ideals. His naivety to not want to fight the great Seiten Taisei at all cost had disgusted him. It had been so obvious that it would eventually lead up to this event, Goku knew it clearly as day the minute Seiten had declared who his enemies were.

But it was the very same innocence that Goku held that attracted Seiten the very same day they met. Even in the midst of this battle, Seiten could recall it. An idiotic Goddess working under the War Prince wanted his head in hopes of pleasing the Jade Emperor against Goku orders.

"_Goku-sama!" A Goddess, by the name of Sun, a young beauty with dark hair and adorned a maiden battle armor, exclaimed loudly. Her wrist caught by her superior, stopping her arm from swinging her sword that was aimed for the creature of earth not too far away. Seiten couldn't see the face from where he stood, the face of the War Prince, but he figured they were alike since he recognized the appearance immediately. The pathetic Goddess froze as she made eye contact with the War Prince, then she looked ashamed. Slowly, Goku released her wrist and Sun arm fell limp to her side, and Sun tilted her face to meet the ground in shame. _

_Seiten, bored out of his wits since he had no one to fight or kill at the minute raised a claw hand to cover a yawn. His comrades were most likely looking for him now, but it would be a while before he was found. Right now, he had to ponder if the War Prince would fight him next. He was a threat to the Gods, so they assumed._

"_Sun, I gave no orders for you to go after Seiten Taisei on your own." Goku, who's back still facing Seiten, voice was firm and scolding. Sun stayed silent, keeping to herself for now. A sigh emitted from the War Prince, adding something. "The others are worried about you, we'll head back soon."_

_There was no response from the minor Goddess, only a nod._

"_Oh? You're not going to leave me hanging are you, War Prince?" Seiten hissed, glaring at the two beings from Heaven with disgust. They were the same, always cowards that would start something, but never finish things. The creature of earth wanted to bait the War Prince into a battle, but there was only a shake of head, and Goku turned around._

_The full appearance of the War Prince momentarily stunned Seiten. They were suppose to look alike, considering that they were both born from the same egg that had been fertilized by the nature aura; the earth. But, the War Prince, Son Goku, was too…_

_Innocent, almost naive with his round golden eyes that were slit by a little and his features weren't sharp like Seiten. Like a child, Seiten would compare. It was entrancing in a way; those features drawing Seiten gaze over his black clad mirror. _

"_That isn't correct, Seiten Taisei." The flat tone had ruined the image, but it was…enticing as Seiten imagined a child acting tough. The War Prince continued on with the serious expression, occasionally glancing at the girl behind him. "I'm only here to retrieve my subordinate as she acted on her own without orders. I apologize for any disrespects that were shown today, but do not misunderstand…"_

"_Misunderstand?" Seiten attempted to sound confused, but deep down he knew what the War Prince was about to say. He had recovered from the little episode just now, acting completely natural, and crossed his arms. Goku nodded, his golden eyes narrowed slightly._

"_Yes, don't misunderstand today actions, Seiten Taisei." Goku tone was light before it turned, or in Seiten view attempted to sound, serious. "The next time we meet…It'll be in battle."_

"_I be disappointed if all of that tough talk were for naught. " The creature of earth sneered, although he was honest when he said it. He wanted to meet this War Prince soon, for whatever reasons; Seiten hoped it was his feral instinct. The one that urged for battle and blood._

_The War Prince gave a haughty look at Seiten, turning around and grabbed Sun wrist, and tugged her to follow along. Sun obeyed silently, her head tilted to send Seiten a scorching a glare, and proceeded to trail after her superior without another objection. _

_Seiten watched silently, musing over their first encounter till he heard one of his men calling for him. A signal that he had to head back soon or they were going to make a fuss._

Goku was growing weary for many reasons.

Seiten Taisei was definitely a worthy opponent, his power equal to Goku, perhaps even more. It was to be expected, they were born with great power granted by the earth itself, equal to the Heavens themselves. They both enjoyed fighting, the rush of the bodies moving, the adrenaline kicking in, blows exchanged, and the fact they were feeling alive through fighting. At least, that's how Goku viewed fighting until now. He was fighting to kill Seiten. Seiten, who became dearly important to Goku in their short amount of time together, and Goku would rather give up fighting than to kill Seiten.

The other viewed fighting slightly different. Instead of the pure joy of fighting, it was more of a predator-prey game to Seiten. He still wanted worthy opponents though, regardless of death or life, friends or foe. That thought made Goku chest tightened, blocking another blow from the creature of the earth. His arms were beginning to shake now. Yes, this was Seiten Taisei, a Great Sage Equaling to Heaven strength. But it would be long before he got serious if Goku didn't pick up the pace.

All of his concerns for Seiten conflicted with his sole duty, and add this fight, would only trouble the War Prince mind and divert his concentration.

War Prince, he found that humorous. His title, there was nothing special about it other than being Heaven's murder tool. They made a very big mistake to have him chained and leashed in hopes that he would obey their every whim.

Almost all of Heaven people were idiots that were attached to their power and status; corrupted. There were few that Goku found acceptable. Those acceptable were precious to him. The Merciful Goddess and Jiroshin, and his men. But his time in Heaven were not kind at all, they were all cruel and harsh. The Merciful Goddess had understood his pain the most, the one who suggested for him, a heretic to live in Heaven, and accepted him. His men took some time, but he had gained their respects and he respected them after a while.

It was funny how Goku could recall speaking about his past to Seiten one day. The days when they had began to spend time with each other after their first encounter, the one of the many days where they were not fighting for once. It was very odd at first, talking to a supposed enemy, but then Goku grew comfortable and being open around the creature of the earth.

_Underneath the cherry blossom trees, the two brunettes, both powerful in their rights were having conversations. It began with random subjects from Goku, trying to make the other talk, and eventually Seiten responded a few times with some chuckles at the silly things Goku had done in Heaven. The two heretics' backs were pressed against the tree trunk, golden eyes glimmering with content and joy. To the opposing sides, it would be a shock to catch their two commanders chatting happily without a care in the world. Added the rumors and the personalities of the two, they most likely would have a heart attack._

"…_so Gen always teasing me about things, especially when Kong gets really mad when Sun talks to me too long!" Goku ranted, pouting at the occasions when he would face Kong scorching glare when Sun had made their chats too long. Seiten paid attention, watching the boy crosses his arms to think deeply._

"_I don't really get why Kong is always mad at me, but Li-Liang said that I'm still too young to know. I'm an adult and a commander here damns it!" The War Prince sounded like he had been insulted by his men, stopping his ranting upon a string of chuckles emitting from Seiten. Goku snapped his head to the other, looking incredulous. "Are you laughing at me, Seiten?"_

"_Perhaps, I find it hard to believe that you are a War Prince when you act like a child." Seiten commented, the corner of his lips tugging slightly into an amused smile. Not the arrogant smirk or feral grins Goku was used to seeing, it was a simple smile that tugged Goku heart. _

_But, the creature of the earth words had triggered something in him. This surprised Seiten, who expected Goku to deny it playfully. Instead, the War Prince expression changed to melancholy and turned his gaze the dark skies. Goku was silent, very silent, closing his eyes upon a cool breeze that fluttered his tattered cape and tangled his hair. The branches above them shook loudly like arms dangling for the cherry blossoms that scattered along the wind and became ethereal in the full moon; Goku opened his eyes that moment to gaze at the nostalgic sight. He was aware of Seiten intense stare at him. _

_Seiten sat there in silence for a few good minutes, observing the War Prince next to him. He was concern that he might have offended Goku over a small comment. The expression on Goku face was new to the creature of the earth. It had bothered Seiten at the clear sadness that could be seen from the gentle moonlight that rain down on them. Under Seiten sharp gaze, he never missed how Goku continued to stare at the petals dancing in the wind with emotions._

"…_Goku?" The creature of the earth called quietly, worried lacing his voice. An emotion that Seiten would rarely use and never dare to; it was weakness. But the boy sitting next to him had changed it all in their short time. A clawed hand slid over one of Goku hand, feeling the warmth radiating from the skin, and gave a soft squeeze. It had worked at least when the War Prince snapped out of his daydream and shook his head. _

"_Oh…Sorry about that, Seiten!" Goku gave an apologetic grin, clearly forcing it. He had hoped that Seiten had missed the little slip and moved on to a different subject. However, to his misfortune, the creature of the earth did not and sends the boy a blank stare. Seiten did not speak, continuing to stare the boy, and almost expected for Goku to speak up instead on what had bothered him. This didn't slide by Goku, knowing clearly that nothing could slip underneath Seiten intuition. Or was he just obvious?_

"_Yes, you're like an open book to me, Goku." Seiten spoke as if he had read the War Prince mind just now. Goku cursed in his head at that, which the creature of the earth smirked slightly at as if he knew what the boy had just thought of. A sigh escaped from Goku lips that grew into a soft smile._

"_Haha…And here I'm supposed to be a War Prince, the most ruthless around these parts…." The War Prince laughed awkwardly, rubbing his head. The statement only made Seiten frown, his expression demanding for Goku to explain and clear the confusion. Round golden eyes stared at the slit-like ones, a thick silence rising between them. Seiten, waiting patiently and continued to stare at the War Prince, and there was Goku, who was contemplating about this before he reluctantly give into the demands. _

"_You know that War Prince title are always given to heretics or anyone impure…The seat was empty at the time and I happened to be there at the time during my…imprisonment."Goku trailed off, pausing as he trailed off. He had told Seiten about himself before, his prison in Heaven, and that was why Seiten understood and wrapped his arms around him. The gentle embrace and the silence that lingered along were enough for creature of the earth to understand. _

"…_Don't think about it, you idiot." Seiten stated, watching as Goku tilted his head to stare at the other. He took the chance to press his lips against his. _

_Goku knew he had to say no more._

Seiten could recall clearly how those lips were soft against his and the sweet honey taste that lingered after they kissed. So many times, but Seiten never became bored of it. It was impossible for him to be tired of Goku; the War Prince was absolutely stunning in so many ways. There were even other sides that only Seiten was ever to witness or the openness the boy held.

It was saddening however that they were on separated grounds, but it couldn't be helped for fate. Or for the men that worked under Goku and gained each other respect. He scoffed at that thought of Gods respecting a heretic in their own territory. That was ridiculous.

That was why they were fighting.

It was partially Goku fault, for he had chosen to protect those meager men of his and the Merciful Goddess. Those divine denizen that were no more than ants underneath his, the great Seiten Taisei, power. What's more is that the Gods gave no pity to heretics like them. The mere thought of Gods themselves accepting the kind they found impure like the heretics and alike would be baffling, so alien. Seiten knew that in general, but that didn't mean he was unwise and so closed minded like most foolish creatures. He knew there was some that would respect them and accepted them, which were what made Seiten favor demons and some humans over most Gods. Not that he would accept any offers regarding Heaven. However, what puzzled Seiten the most is what value did Kanzeon Bosatsu and the War Prince subordinates had over his own that made Goku so conflicted, very willing to choose Heaven over his own lover.

Seiten never missed how much of turmoil Goku was in; he was easy to read after spending so much time with him. The emotions that would pass in his round golden eyes would slip from his mask each eye contact they made. He chuckled inside his head at that. For one, he gave the War Prince what he wanted that was practically forbidden at this time and circumstances. The creature of the earth didn't mind after fighting so long, they both needed comfort and love that no one else would dare give to heretics like them. Even with respected men under them. Perhaps it was a bit worse for Goku. No one in Heaven would dare get close to a heretic, a killing puppet especially.

Another smack of Goku staff identical to his own had connected to his shoulder and Seiten noticed that it hurt more than the previous strikes. He questioned if the War Prince had his resolve now, not surprised really, and smirked at that as he blocked another strike aimed for his head.

Not only Goku was stunning and charismatic, he was also strong. One of the many qualities Seiten loved about him.

It was unfortunate that Goku had to refuse his offer…

"…_Leave Heaven and join me, Goku." Seiten demanded, his tone leaving no room for any arguments. Apparently, his demands were unexpected for his lover, who immediately moved away and looked straight at him. Goku round golden eyes meeting his own slit ones. Bewilderment meeting sternness. _

"_W-What…?" Goku stuttered, unable to believe what he was heard. Seiten could sense his lover having mix feelings of his words, but he wouldn't leave Goku in Heaven hands. However, he was wary that he should explain himself slowly for his mate to understand his decision. _

"_Goku…You already know that Heaven won't accept you or us. They view us as a threat, but they can't kill in order to remain pure. You suffered because of their ignorance and tainted morals. I, as well have suffered in their hands long ago. They can't bind you down." The creature of the earth began, continuing on when Goku was silent. He tightened his hold around the War Prince."Not all Gods are my enemy, Goku. There are a few rogue ones that joined our side as of recent."_

"…_I'm the War Prince though." The said War Prince muttered, trying to turn away from Seiten. Yet, Seiten won't allow it and grabbed Goku chin firmly, gently yet forcefully turning him back to face the creature of the earth stern face. His round golden eyes were gazing somewhere else. _

_Seiten understood immediately of his mate mutter, considering that Heaven was after him and he was after Heaven end. It didn't change anything however of their relationship or what Seiten thought of Goku. He sighed softly at this, rethinking of the right words he should say, and the sigh caught Goku attention. Round uncertain golden eyes met tender slit ones, and Goku never moved away even when a hand cupped his cheek. _

"_You might be unwelcome at first, but…you're my mate and the fact someone of your caliber at my side will double our strength and reassure my comrades. " Seiten tried to reassure Goku in a soft voice, stroking his lover cheek in an affectionate manner. He smiled at the sight of his mate closing his eyes and leaning against his touch. _

"_Do not worry, love…I'm here…" The creature of the earth spoke too sweetly for his taste, but only Goku would see and hear his other sides. _

_It was sad however that Goku chose to be disobedient to his demands, each and every time they got together like this after today. _

"It seems you lost, love." Seiten Taisei growled lowly, taking a step forward to the fallen War Prince. He twirled his staff in his hand lazily, watching his lover struggle to sit up and recover from the last attack. It was a useless to try to fight back now that Goku lost, such as Goku scanning for his staff and reached out to grab it. Too late however as the creature of the earth hurriedly kicked it away from his fallen mate grasp, Seiten watched behind his mask at the defeated look on Goku face.

Goku wasn't sure how it happened. Earlier, he chose to stick with the choices he had no matter what. To protect his men and repay his debt to Kanzeon Bosatsu, and became serious. Of course, Seiten surprise was present, but momentarily. The feral grin, the same one that lusted for blood and battle was replaced shortly with a hardened expression. The second Goku had sensed a shift of power that rose exponentially, pain and shock coursed from his middle throughout his body, and the next thing he realized was that he hit the ground. Nyoi-Bo that was tossed away was close in his reach in his struggle had been kicked away by Seiten. His Seiten.

The enemy of the Heavens, his enemy long as he worked for Heaven, his friend and lover, and his companion that was alike to him.

"Seiten…" Goku breathed out, forcing his head to stare up to the creature of the earth. All he could read was nothing from Seiten Taisei face, but the eyes said it all. The emotions he knew Seiten always tried to hide from others and that only he could see.

They were begging for him to reconsider his choices.

Yet, Goku couldn't help smile dryly at that and found his chest tightened to the point it hurt.

Looking back, did he even have a choice to leave the Heavens? To leave the dim-witted fools seated high in their status and go with Seiten?

Goku questioned himself, but all that came to was…

_**No**_

_TBC_

* * *

**A/N:**This is the commentary section..

Reminder...There will be a published story that contains "Things You Never Knew" and "His Freedom", because those two one-shots will be in one story as a multi-chapter.

Reviews are loved, criticism are helpful, but flames aren't really accepted.


	2. Prologue: Fate That Loves to Laugh

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, if I did, then...Well, I can't imagine. Saiyuki belongs to Minekura Kazuya.  
******Summary:** They had been born from the same rock, but fate had the humorous way of saying "Screw this" and separated the two heretics. Now they meet again, except as enemies, but are they really?  
**Warning:** Yaoi/Shounen-Ai, Incest AU, Language, Possible OOC  
**Pairing:**  
Seiten Taisei x Goku

**A/N: **I know, I know...I said the last chapter would be the Prologue and the next chapter would begin the story of Goku and Seiten past. But the, a guest review(I know who it is despite not having a name) had spurred an idea for me and pointed out some flaws in Goku thinking and motivation. I originally intended to add Konzen for a different role in this story, but then...It came while I was talking to a friend, putting deep thinking in the review I got, and..."Why not have Konzen...be under house arrest or something?". It would make things flow more smoothly and make more sense with Goku character. So I apologize for all of this...confusion. *BOWS REPEATEDLY*  
******Thus, the last chapter which will be now titled One-Shot is independent. If anyone likes it, then I might make an alternate version of Earths Children! Explanation for this prequel is still the same, except a few changes. ^.^****  
**

Unbeated, so all mistakes are mine.

**Tips:  
**Monkey-Present Time, possibly various POV  
_"Monkey"_ - Past/Thoughts/Speeches  
**Monkey**_**/**Monkey**/Monkey**_- Emphasis on some things, can be bold or italic, or both.

* * *

**Prologue: Fate That Loves to Laugh  
**  
_"They were born from the same rock; both had received the blessings from the earth herself. How their life went onward from then was different."_

"_Wah! You're just like the Sun!"_

"_Cherry blossoms in Heaven are always quite a sight, but I prefer the Lower World. What's the difference, kid? Of course, it's the way they live."_

"_Simply call me Ten-Chan, Goku."_

"_From this point onward, you are hereby given the title of the War Prince. You're very being willed be devoted to the Jade Emperor. You have no choice in this unless you rather see your caretaker covered in blood?"_

"_It's all right, Konzen! It really is all right! I…I don't want to see you or Ten-Chan or Ken-nii getting hurt because of me…"_

"_I'm not the Sun…I never was..."_

"_It's hard to say what I think without anyone trying to declare my execution." _

"_So…You're just like me, Seiten?"_

"_Goku is my mate, trash." _

"_The younger one was brought up to Heaven and placed under your care for some time, Konzen. Now, the older one wants to take him back, even if it means tearing Heaven down."_

"_As if hell I'm letting the monkey go without a fight! He's my charge! Damn whatever the Heaven or Seiten Taisei has to say!" _

"_What a troublesome Daddy and Son pair you both are!" _

"_I don't care what the hell anyone else thinks, but I rather kill them than let them take you away from me, Goku." _

"_This is only a warm-up for you all. It's still too soon for you all to be at the starting line in this battle."_

"_I only wish…that I could be with Seiten, Konzen, Ten-Chan, Ken-Nii, and everyone I care about…Forever." _

_**Forever**_

There was nothing more that could be done at this point, Goku realized, growing weary in the battles. Although, he was very reluctant to even continue this meaningless fight, there were no choices to give up when Seiten Taisei hasn't been brought down yet. Panting, the War Prince wiped off the dust and sweat on his brows, and stood up straight with Nyoi-Bo in hand. His expression hardened with determination, round golden eyes watching every step Seiten Taisei made.

The white battle armor and clothing Seiten Taisei worn were covered in dirt and blood, the white torn cape fluttered against the gust. Seiten Taisei sharp features, his face was a mask, yet slit golden eyes held many emotions. Clearly begging for Goku to reconsider his choices before the final exchange would occur. Goku tightened his grip around his staff at the sight, taking a deep breath, and twirled Nyoi-Bo once before getting into stance.

"I can't…" Goku said firmly to no one else but Seiten. Resisting the instinct to take a step back when Seiten stopped, his expression unchanging, yet Goku knew the look in the other eyes had changed. They had darkened, either rage or disappointment, he couldn't tell.

Seiten closed his eyes briefly, taking a deep breath to control his emotions, and then let out a loud sigh. He spun his own staff that matched the War Prince exactly and gripped it tightly. The usual feral grin, the one that strive for blood wasn't present, only a deep scowl. When Goku expected for there to be nothing more than anger in Seiten eyes, there was none. Instead, there was determination. For what it was, Goku had no clue.

"It matters not if you refuse to come with me, Goku…" Seiten Taisei voice rumbled, his gaze never wavered from the War Prince. His clawed fingers fidget, making motions against his side as he spoke. "No matter whom gets in my way, let them be Heaven or Hell. My path will not be usurped."

Goku kept wary of the other, his stance becoming defensive for any upcoming attacks. From the looks of it, Seiten had no intention of backing down. Not that he expected for the other to back down at all. The motions Seiten made with his fingers weren't discreet in Goku eyes, but he had no clue what Seiten was planning. The other had stopped making the motions and like his eyes, Seiten declaration held the same resolve.

"Even if you fight for Heaven, if you refuse to come with me…I will take you with me by force, Goku!"

Then, Goku had no clue what exactly happened next. Firstly, Seiten had disappeared and the next thing he knew was that he had raised his staff up by instinct to block a blow from the other. Secondly, he was staring up at Seiten and found himself unable to read what the other was thinking. Upon eye contact, Goku shuddered at the glint in Seiten slit golden eyes. Third and finally, on reflex, he had pushed Seiten Taisei away with a swing of his staff. He raised his staff to block the next attack from Seiten, side-stepping a high-kick aimed for him, and swiftly turned to jab the end of Nyoi-Bo toward the creature of the earth.

Unfortunately for the War Prince, Seiten Taisei had dodged by a hair breadth and grabbed Goku staff. The creature of the earth grinned, keeping a tighter grip on the other staff as he struggled to pull it away from him. Then, Seiten roughly tugged Goku staff toward him and pulled the War Prince along, and sent a hard jab of his knee against the other middle. Pain racked against Goku body, a chocked gasp escaped his lips and he found himself on the ground. His staff tossed away and was meeting the end of Seiten staff inches away from his face.

"It would seem I am the victor of this battle." Seiten stated coolly, his grin widened and revealed a fang. Goku clearly knew what that meant, gritting his teeth. "…And the spoils of war go to the winner, Goku."

"You know what that means, correct?" The creature of the earth asked, tilting his head to the side. His golden eyes softened slightly as he ushered. "Do you, love?"

By that time, Goku wasn't sure if he blacked out from fatigue or pain. The duel between him and Seiten was over, the war still raged on between Gods and their allies against Seiten Taisei and his allies. The cravings for victory in this fight were evident for Seiten. It would be another step in his goal to ruin Heaven.

"_Ah…If only…If only…"_ Goku thoughts trailed off to see gold; gold that shined so brightly and brought a strange sense of warmth and ease.

The very same gold that reminded him of the sun, the one that brought light into his world and his only reason for fighting right now.

The only reason that he was fighting his own lover, his companion in the blood-filled days, Seiten Taisei.

**_Konzen_**

Seiten Taisei hated that name to the very core, including the man himself. The only God deemed worthless in his sight had Goku in the palm of his hands. Goku admired that man; the so-called "Sun" his mate described him. Even saying that name left bile on his tongue, and hearing Goku say it would ignite an envy so strong to the point he would hunt_ Konzen _down. To tear out those long blond locks, rip his flesh and let his dirty blood pain the ground, break his limbs one by one, and all the things he wanted that damned God to feel his wrath. Most of all, he wanted to prove_ Konzen_ that Goku belonged to him solely.

But that mattered little currently.

The war was to be expected, fighting Goku the War Prince was expected, but he didn't expect Goku to lose easily. Then he recalled something important a few days prior, his mate that had gone through long hardships of 'cleaning up' the Lower Worlds.

"_Despite that, the still send Goku in…Even when he had a chance to lose."_ Seiten thought with disgust, staring down at the unconscious form of the said War Prince. He smirked, reaching out to pick up his mate and carried him over his shoulder with ease. There was a grunt of pain from the unconscious Goku as Seiten began to head back, picking up his mate staff along the way.

The plan was to win this battle and for sure Seiten knew he had won. Heavens armies were retreating now after being cornered and the strongest ones had fallen, sheer panic had overwhelmed the weaker ones. No one would notice until it is too late that their precious puppet of murder is gone. Heaven had lost and left bitter and Seiten relished the taste of victory.

Goku, his mate, was a bonus.

And Seiten would be damned if anyone had any complaints about it.

* * *

**A/N:** This is the commentary section where I will reply to the reviews I received so far...

**Guest:**I am very thankful to you for pointing out the flaws of Goku in that one-shot (Fake prologue). Perhaps it was too early and it would seem like that, but I just had some doubts about Konzen, Tenpou, and Kenren role so early in this fanfiction. ^.^ Also, thankful to you for spurring the idea of Konzen role in this story and hope it smooths out some things about Goku. Perhaps his philosophy...I will put further thinking into yet. I never thought of Seiten Taisei and Goku relationship to be strongly incest, but it does make sense a lot (Which why I put that warning). Added, no you aren't flaming, but you gave me an idea. XD Let's just hope this Romeo and Juliet relationship doesn't end too horrible...(Oh wait...Never mind)

End of review replies.

Reviews please~ Criticism are helpful greatly, but flames are not really that helpful.

Next Chapter will start out with Goku and Seiten lives before they first meet. (For sure.)


	3. Chapter 1: Seperate lives, One Fate

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, if I did, then...Well, I can't imagine. Saiyuki belongs to Minekura Kazuya.  
**Warning:** Yaoi/Shounen-Ai, Incest, AU, Language, Possible OOC  
**Pairing:**  
Seiten Taisei x Goku  
Hinted Konzen x Goku

**A/N: **The newest chapter which is about some time before the previous two. Hopefully, the parts where I am worried will flow smoothly with the scenes changing from here to there. *Rant* Also, both Goku and Seiten Taisei had no name to refer to themselves when they were born or did anyone else. At least until...Well, you'll see. ^^ Enjoy~~ Oh! This is like the introduction to the characters and possibly hint what role they will have~ So nothing major will happen for the next...two chapters or so?**  
**

Unbeated, so all mistakes are mine.

**Tips:  
**Monkey-Present Time, possibly various POV  
_"Monkey"_ - Past/Thoughts/Speeches  
**Monkey**_**/**Monkey**/Monkey**_- Emphasis on some things, can be bold or italic, or both.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

They were like the cutest pair of animals, Kanzeon Bosatsu decided as she watched the events unfold from her lily pond. Within the Heavens and inside her palace, the Merciful Goddess sat on her chair and crossed a leg over the other and observed the Lower World. The two newborns were like twins, born from within a rock; a rock that turned out to be an egg that was fertilized by the earth's with matching appearances from their brown hair to their golden eyes and to their matching builds. One of two, Kanzeon deduced that he was the older one, was staring straight up at the moon. The moon that was at its brightest and enormous size in the year, catching anyone gazes of its awe-struck state.

The Moon Goddess had done quite a work this year.

The other newborn, the youngest was still asleep in the older child arms, but eventually stir by a gentle stroke of the older hand against his damp chocolate locks. The younger one eyes opened, round and golden depths filled with wonder. He stared straight at the older brunette, their gaze met and a voiceless connection was made. Then, the young one smiled so warmly to the point the older one had a tint of pink on his cheeks. Despite the older one frown, there was a tug against the corner of his lips; faintly smiling back to the younger one. KanzeonBosatsu could practically see the red thread connected to each other on their pinkies.

The Merciful Goddess smiled in amusement, finding it quite cute how the two were clinging to each other. Kanzeon assumed that the two newborns were thinking nothing other than each other, the skies, the moon, the earth, and the place of their birth. She pondered over the possibilities of their future, but the two down there were probably were thinking of only today and the new discoveries. The Lower World was full of excitement after all. Yet, there was the harsh reality that the two will face in the future eventually as they continued living. No less, it was still entertaining to see how much influence those two can have in both Heaven and Earth.

Kanzeon leaned back against her chair and folded her hands over her knee. She took a moment, watching the two newborns a while longer. For the time being, they were both relishing everything around them. It wouldn't be long till their curiosity got the better of them. She closed her eyes, doing her best to ignore the footsteps becoming louder as they grew closer. Already, Kanzeon knew who it was that wanted something from her. Then, the footsteps stopped and the person stood next to her chair respectfully. However, the Merciful Goddess kept her eyes closed.

"Kanzeon Bosatsu-sama." Jiroshin greeted her respectfully, but an eye twitch when there was no response from his superior. He took the chance to glance at the lily pond to see what Kanzeon was observing the entire time, how important it was for her to skip work. A brow raised in question of the two beings on top of Mount Kaka and turned to his superior. "May I ask what is…interesting about the two…heretics, Kanzeon Bosatsu-sama? I heard Heaven has finally decided what to do about them."

"Oh…? I see." Kanzeon Bosatsu bothered not to turn her head to her attendant, keeping her attention at the Lower World.

"And? What about it, Jiroshin?" She demanded lazily as if she knew about it a long time ago. Jiroshin sweat dropped at her tone and coughed lightly to change the subject.

"It's quite good to hear then, Kanzeon Bosatsu-sama; I thought I should let you know if you haven't heard it." He concluded, and then added as he recalled another reason. "Konzen Douji-sama is looking for you about some finished paperwork. He's getting quite impatient."

Kanzeon Bosatsu sighed loudly at that information, debating if she should let her nephew get angry or not from the wait. Well, it wouldn't matter since Heaven made their decision and it wouldn't be long until they reach the two newborns. The debate over, she unfolded her hands and stood up from her seat. Jiroshin, unsettled by the silence watch as his superior passed by him with some words he could not understand.

"Kanzeon Bosatsu-sama…?"

"Fine, might as well satisfy that spoiled kid wants. It is a matter of time…" Kanzeon mused to herself, raising a hand and the scene of the Lower World on her lily pond shimmered. Then, the image was gone and replaced with a reflection of the room ceiling. A smile graced her feminine mix masculine features.

Heaven and its utopia can be quite boring; everyone needs some entertainment once in a while.

The two little animals were the perfect duo for it; change Heaven upside down while they were at it.

The young brunette had no idea what was going on, ever since he was born. Actually, since he and his older, other half, was born on top of Mount Kaka, there were things going on. Things he didn't like, there were these weird animals that stood up on two legs like them. But they didn't like him and his half for some reason. They were covered in something, so the young one assumed that was why, but there was something more than that. Something very dark and evil in their eyes that were placed on them, but his half hushed him and said to "not mind them". And he didn't when they left and headed back to the forest.

The four-legged ones were really nice thought unlike the two-legged ones. They were different, holding no malice, and liked him and his other half very much. And he liked them too, because they were warm and furry!

His half chuckled when he said that and he assumed that his half liked it as well.

The young one had liked the world very much from the night and day, to the forest and earth, to the animals and rivers, but the only ones he didn't like very much were the two-legged ones. They were always having this…this mean look, his half explained. There was nothing wrong and everything was normal, from walking to finding food, and to sleeping. There wasn't anything wrong until one day some two-legged animals came from the sky, surprising both him and his half.

While he had stood there in awe, his half wasn't too happy and looked hostile. There were some things he couldn't understand what his half or what the two-legged animals were saying, something about "dangerous" and "brat" and "Seiten Taisei" and "Heaven". He had no real understanding of it, but they were saying bad things about him and his half. When he was about to join the fight, because it looked fun and they said really mean things, everything went fast. His unruly long brown hair was grabbed, tugged back harshly, and a hand grabbed his forehead. He could hear some mutterings, the hand glowing brightly, and his half screaming.

Then…

Then…

Where was he?

Everything was too dark; he couldn't decipher anything other than this fear coursing through him. A place he didn't know, people he didn't know about. There was something cold pressing against his forehead, but so was his neck. His wrist and ankles felt heavy, too heavy, but he could make do with it since he could move still. He was following someone, no, dragged. But where?

Who was he?

Where was he?

Then…The light came so dazzlingly to the point he swore he was blinded by it, so much warmth. He couldn't help it as he reached his hand out and grabbed the gold locks, staring straight up to meet a violet gaze. The corner of his lips tugged to a smile.

"_Wah! You're just like the Sun!"_

"Kooonnzzeeennn!"A high-pitch voice belonging to a child rang through the hallways of Kanzeon Bosatsu palace. The servants flinched visibly at the volume and continued on their way, their good mood turned sour upon hearing the heretic cry. They felt sorry for the Merciful Goddess nephew while at the same time found something worth gossiping about.

The child ran down the halls, adorned in only dirty white pants and a black sleeveless shirt. His wrist and ankles were shackled, his neck also worn a collar. The broken chains around the cuffs flung left and right as the child moved, stopping in front of the door of a certain God he was looking for. Without bothering to knock, he immediately slammed the door opened and saw papers flying around and floating aimlessly in the room. The source coming from the desk where a blond was working earlier until the child came in loudly. The child, oblivious of his actions and what it had caused smiled widely and stepped inside, leaving the door open.

"Konzen! Are ya there?!" The child hurried over and walked around the desk, standing in front of Konzen. He was unaware of the rising annoyance that Konzen had exploded, distracted by the gold locks swaying and shining brightly in the light. That is until a fist connected with his head and the brunette yelped loudly, grabbing his head, and glaring at Konzen for that. "What was that for?!"

"Shut up, you stupid monkey!" Konzen exclaimed angrily, scowling down at the monkey that was his charge. He pointed to the papers that had fallen earlier and reprimanded the boy, "Can't you see I was busy? I told you already not to bother me, Goku!"

Goku pouted at the scolding he was receiving or Konzen screaming at him at this point. He rubbed his head where Konzen hit him, glancing discreetly at the papers.

"But, Ten-Chan and Ken-Niichan aren't around…I'm bored, Konzen!" Goku stated, looking up to his caretaker. He swore he saw a vein pop up on Konzen unmarred face. The blond eye twitched as well, his violet eyes closing and he took deep breaths to calm down. From what Goku knew, Ten-chan said that Konzen wasn't trying to get too angry.

"…Just find something to do that doesn't involve ruining my paperwork like making origami, that doesn't cause any trouble or whining from the servants, and don't be too loud until I'm done." The blond stated calmly, but he was on the edge of exploding again if Goku didn't do what he said. Goku observed his caretaker for a minute, taking in Konzen words carefully, and pouted more. The child was quiet; crossing his arms, and was adamant. Thus, Konzen sighed again and added, "…And we'll do something until Tenpou and Kenren gets back."

Goku immediately perked up at that, brightening up instantly, and nodded vigorously. Even if he had to wait until Konzen was done, it would be worth it in the end. They could do something together and wait for Tenpou and Kenren, and they all could do something fun. Like cleaning up Tenpou room or go on a picnic or go sight-seeing.

"Okay! Then I'll wait for Konzen to finish then!" With that declaration said, Goku left the room to find some blank paper and crayons and dolls to bring back later. Of course, without waiting to hear what Konzen had to say to that. Or hear his caretaker yelling at him to stop stepping on the papers and sending them flying to make them even more of a mess.

Konzen pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling an incoming headache coming. The main cause of it was the monkey dumped on him by his so-called aunt. Things got too lively for his taste after that. Well, not lively, but annoying as hell. Lively would go to his aunt, Tenpou, and Kenren view on the new addition to Heaven. The heretic child that was brought to Heaven a few months back. His aunt had been bored that time and decided to leave the heretic in his care. Konzen clearly recalled their first meeting and there was an aching pain where his hair had been tugged. He scowled, annoyed at the monkey laidback apology that time.

He cursed the monkey for always messing up his paper, delaying him from finishing it on time, and most of all; headaches and aches in general from going after the troublemaker monkey. There was no end to his mischiefs until Tenpou came along; it was shortly after he named the monkey. He had nothing to comment about the meaning of Goku name from Tenpou. Speaking of the Marshall, Tenpou had mentioned something interesting. It was some days after that holiday fiasco where Kenren, Tenpou, and Goku had caused a ruckus with the other Gods present. He had no regrets saying what he said, in fact, he was quite relieved to leave that place. It was completely dull, except they all decided to play "baseball" or whatever it was called in his office.

"Damn it that is not helping at all." Konzen muttered, realizing he was getting off subject now. Now what Tenpou said…

_It was one of those days where since Goku came along, that Konzen could finally have some peace and quiet. Where he can focus on the paperwork as usual without the noisy monkey or the obnoxious General can annoy him. Tenpou was a totally different case; unless it was only teasing then Konzen would kick the Marshall out of his office gladly. The man had stood in front of his desk, adorned his usual lazy garb of a white coat over a casual wear with the exception of a tie. The hair, no one complains about, but it was the pair of slipper Tenpou worn around out of duty was what caught most people's attention. Not that Konzen cared about it. The Marshall had things to talk about which revolved around Heaven or a new book, besides he wasn't noisy. _

"_I see Goku isn't with you today, Konzen." Tenpou noticed, smiling politely at the blond and glanced around the room. There was no mess, which was obvious that the monkey hasn't dropped by here today. Konzen shrugged at the Marshall observation nonchalantly, pausing in his work to look at Tenpou._

"_Goku wanted to hang out with your General, Tenpou." Konzen stated, glancing back at the paper to stamp it and add it to the pile on his left. He added with a mutter, "I get some peace and quiet finally…The monkey too damn clingy."_

"_Clingy?" The Marshall questioned, removing the cigarette to exhale out. _

"_He's always calling my name, even far away. Always trying to grab my hand or trying to hug me. Always try to get in bed with me, because he had nightmares." The blond listed, recalling every opportunity Goku had just to touch him. Maybe, 'touch' wasn't the right word…"The damn monkey can't give me some space."_

_At the silence that came after, other than papers shuffling and the breaths of Tenpou messing with the cancer stick, Konzen tilted his head to look at the Marshall. The man was in deep thought that was for sure, but about what, the blond had no clue of. Tenpou pushed his glasses up slightly, his attention focused on Konzen._

"_What? Is there something wrong, Tenpou?" Konzen asked, slightly curious yet annoyed at the lack of words from the Marshall. _

"_Oh, it's nothing too important I suppose…Is what I would like to say if it were anyone else here." Tenpou sighed softly, shoving his hands into his pockets, and continued to enlighten his friend confusion. "Did Kanzeon Bosatsu-sama or anyone else tell you about Goku before he was brought to Heaven, Konzen?"_

"…_I don't think so. The old hag just told me that there was an animal with golden eyes brought here, that's all." The blond had paused to think before answering, but the mention of his aunt had him fuming slightly. Tenpou nodded slowly at that, having no comments about it._

"_Then I assume you have no idea that Goku wasn't the only one born that time." Now Konzen completely stopped working on the papers due by the end of today and almost snapped his head at the Marshall. His violet eyes wide with surprise and confusion, his scowl deepened. _

"_What the hell does that mean, Tenpou? Are you saying that Goku has a relative?" Konzen demanded, not amused about this at all. If it were a joke, then he wasn't laughing. However, Tenpou had no smile that indicated that it was a joke. Thus, Konzen stayed silent for now and let the Marshall continue._

"_It's only what I heard from Gojun, Konzen. But yes, I mean it literally…Goku has a…brother and Heaven doesn't know where he is right now. He disappeared right after Goku was taken." The Marshall explained, taking a minute to smoke. He stared at Konzen while doing so, examining any emotion that slipped from the blond, but found the scowl as usual. "…They got along quite well, but you know how Heaven sees the impure. "_

"_Very well…" Konzen muttered, rubbing his forehead, and had too much to think about now. Then a question came to him instantly._

"_Does Goku know about this?" _

"_Apparently not since the higher-ups in Heaven deemed that Goku should stay up here and have his powers limited. They don't want to have any troubles after all." Tenpou answered, almost muttering bitterly to himself. _

_The blond scoffed lightly at that, his mind wandering over his charge. An overgrown bottomless pit of a monkey, and dumb too. Goku, who made quite a place in their lives, was disregarded lower than trash here. Not that anyone would dare say it out loud, because he was a heretic. The one with golden eyes and held unimaginable power, but Goku was too stupid to know about that. _

"_Perhaps 'stupid' isn't the right word…Goku is too damn oblivious to know about how people treated him here." Konzen thought to himself, leaning back against the chair. The paperwork momentarily forgotten due to the subject Tenpou brought up._

_Those big golden eyes staring up at him, the biggest smiles that lit up in pure happiness and awe, and the tiny hand grabbing onto his hair like nothing mattered. Those words that Konzen could never forget that came from Goku, who held no malice to anyone. Although, the blond wouldn't admit it to anyone, it had embarrassed him later. _

"_Wah! You're just like the Sun!"_

"_What's his name, Tenpou?" Konzen asked suddenly, surprising his close friend with the sudden question. Tenpu stared at the blond for a few long seconds, knowing who he was referring to. _

"_It's…" _

"Hey! Seiten Taisei! So that's where you are, you sneaky bastard!" A brute voice called out, laughing as a burly looking demon appeared from the foliage with his comrades.

Earlier, they were all looking for their youngest member that joined them recently and gained a reputation of being the strongest demon in the area. No one knew where he came from, but he never said much about himself. However, despite the young one aloof personality and a lad of a few words, he was fairly sociable to certain extents. As long as no one pissed the guy off, then the person head would still be attached to their neck. Through the foliage, there was Seiten Taisei, sitting on a large boulder.

Seiten golden gaze was locked onto the blue sky that was slowly being covered by gray clouds. His cloths consisted only of a black vest and white pants, the edges tattered and flowing gently along the breeze. He wore no shirt under the vest, leaving his chest bare and only a tinkle of silver and chains was seen hanging around his neck. His wild brown mane that reached his back was left loose and flowed along the wind, a leg pulled up close to his chest and an arm over it. The other hand supported his balance. Seiten paid no heed to his "comrades" calling for him, his mind gone somewhere else other than now.

He couldn't forget that day, the day when his other half was taken from him by the people up above. "Gods" were what they were called, reigning over the skies and looking down on the earth. They had called him "Seiten Taisei" for some reason, but his younger half had no name. The Gods had referred to him as "brat" or "thing", which Seiten found malice and sarcasm in their words. After his fruitless struggle in fighting against the Gods and his half taken away, he took the name "Seiten Taisei" from then on. He had not much of a hint what happened after that, wandering around aimlessly in grief and rage. How he regained his senses was due to a voice, a faint warm voice of his other half. But he had already long forgotten what his half looked like, only assuming that that they looked exactly alike. The only difference from his memories and the imagery of his half is the lack of smile or warmth radiated.

Seiten Taisei had no clue of how to find his other half, but it wouldn't stop him from going to the skies and bring his half back to him. The only option was to continue searching and when he did find a way…

"The skies will feel my wrath for taking him from me." Seiten declared quietly, licking his lips at the thought of blood being spilled. He had found use for his claws and fangs, all of his strength one day. There was pure sadistic glee Seiten relished in the screams of his prey, their flesh torn apart, and all the crimson life sprayed. The adrenaline rushing and clouding his mind, his animalistic senses screamed for him to hunt. And hunt Seiten did.

Perhaps when he find and take back his other half, he would teach him how to hunt.

* * *

**A/N:** This is the commentary section where I will reply to the reviews I received so far...

**To Madyamisam:** It wasn't exactly changing considering it was still in early stages of development. There isn't much to change other than Konzen being a major role and few tweaks here and there. Besides...We all need the blond in our stories. XD Also, it's quite fine and very understandable with the sleep part (The last chapter I was around 1 AM working a bit and posting it). Hnnnnnn...Dang it, I swear you have better ideas than me when it comes to approaching the previous two chapters. XD I might leave it as that, but who knows I might change the titles later (I'm so silly). I seem to notice that lately with putting Goku always blacking out (I need to have a new idea or so, but that appears to be a natural thing in stories...Sort of. PFF. I agree with reading anime bishes being molested in their sleep. Haha~). I am glad to hear you're enjoying it, especially with Seiten and Goku. Also with Goku convictions. With that... everything appears looks to be going all right with the story (Means I am doing a good job. X3). Oya? Do I always put cliffhangers? I thought it would make things suspenseful. 3

End of Review Replies

Reviews please~ Criticism helpful...No flames, like really blunt flames with no reason.


End file.
